One Remarkable Weekend
by fckdawrld
Summary: AU Kaoru and Misao were hopelessly crushing on two certain members of the opposite sex. But when fate comes their way, they'll do anything to make it one remarkable weekend. KK AM


**Hey everyone. This is a new story that I decided to write. It was one of those story ideas that you can't get out of your head. I've been writing _Inuyasha _stories, so I decided to go with another series that I love so dearly- _Rurouni Kenshin._ I love the series…except I hated the last episode. Grrrrr… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**It's another one of those high school stories. Can't get enough of those. This was originally a story that I wrote when I was in junior year, so it might sound childish, but I decided to turn it into a fabulous anime story anyways. The story follows the events of Kaoru and Misao during one weekend. This story is going to be short but very…How should I put this…fast?**

**Both girls will go through sexual situations in one weekend…so if you people don't think it's right that fictional teenage girls should have a little fun, please do not read. I don't want to have reviews saying that Kaoru should never have done that, or Misao is a slut when I warned you it was going to happen.**

**On with the story! Oh and to tell you. Kenshin is more of the battousai in this story. I love the rurouni, but I love the battousai more.**

**One Remarkable Weekend **

**Chapter One**

Kaoru Kamiya rounded the corner twirling her ring between her fingers. The day was going slow, being the usual uninteresting day that she knew so well. The only interesting class that she had was fourth period, being a study hall. It the only "class" that she had with her friend Misao, whom she been friends with for years. She also enjoyed the period because she had the time to stare at the man of her dreams, the one she would never have a chance with.

Suddenly, without even realizing that she wasn't the only one in the hallway, she was knocked off balance. She fell to the cold, hard floor, letting out a yelp of pain for her throbbing backside. _I guess Megumi was right, _she thought. _I don't have good balance. That's what I get for zoning out while walking. _

"Sorry, are you alright?"

Kaoru lifted her head, her eyes widening when they saw who was leaning over her. It was her crush. The crush she's had since ninth grade when she first saw him sitting across from her in study hall. She was hooked with one look. She knew it sounded corny, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked once again, holding out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand that he offered and allowed him to pull her upright. She brushed herself off, before answering, "Yeah, I think so, but I think my butt has had better days." When she realized what she said, she blushed all the way to her roots.

The corner of his mouth lifted, giving Kaoru a gorgeous half-smile. Her gaze, automatically, went to his lips, but quickly looked away afterwards.

The bell rang, indicating that anyone that was in the hall was late for class. Kaoru's third period class was down the hall. She wouldn't be _that_ late.

"I should go to class." She said, silently wishing that she had more time to spend in his presence. She walked around him, whispering, "Bye."

"Bye."

She walked towards her classroom, never once looking back. She never would have noticed her crush bending downwards to pick up something that she had dropped.

Third period and lunch went by, and fourth had come at last. A period filled with giggles, dirty thoughts, and constant staring, mostly by the love struck Kaoru.

"Are you going to do it today?" Misao asked.

Kaoru looked at her, and quickly shook her head. She didn't have enough courage, or self-confidence to do what Misao wanted her to do.

"Come on Kaoru. You know you want to. I'll bug you all period if you don't."

She bowed her head in defeat. When Misao said bug, she meant that she'll yap your ear off if you don't do what she's says. "Fine, I'll talk to him, before the period gets out. That's all I can promise."

Minutes ticked by, and Kaoru and Misao were talking about countless things. School. Boys. Home. Boys. During the conversation she never noticed Kenshin Himura walking towards her until he was standing right before her.

"Hey, remember me?" He asked.

The scene from her dreams was coming true. Something she thought would never happen. "Umm, yeah. You're the guy who bumped into me."

Misao glared at her friend sitting across from her. Why didn't Kaoru tell her about this? It was important to be bumped into by the guy you like.

"Yeah sorry. Anyways you dropped something when you fell."

Her brow furrowed. "I did?"

"Yeah this."

He held out his hand, showing a ring in the palm of his hand. Instinctively, she looked at her right hand, realizing that it was bare. Her mother would have killed her if she lost her ring, since her mother was the one that paid for it.

She closed her finger around the silver ring, before saying, "Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned to walk back to his seat. Kaoru watched him go, wanting to stop him but not knowing how. Misao realized that Kaoru couldn't do it, so she took the lead.

"Hey, wait. Why don't you sit down with us?"

Kenshin stared at them for a moment before nodding and sat down next to Misao. Kaoru could feel herself smiling. _He sat down. He actually sat down. _She sang the same sentence over and over in her head.

"By the way, I'm Misao Makimachi and this would be my friend Kaoru Kamiya."

His amber eyes turned, placing them on Kaoru. No words would form from her mouth, so she went with the alternative. She waved.

"I'm Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru continued to smile, nervousness running through her veins. While she was thinking of something to say, pain sliced into her shin, making her whole body flinch. She glared at Misao, seeing an innocent smile on her lips. Kaoru tried to kick her back, but failed.

"I have to go to the bathroom. So, I'll be back in a minute." Misao said, getting up from her seat.

Misao was leaving Kaoru alone with Kenshin! She couldn't do this! Kaoru wouldn't have any idea what to say to him!

Soon, Misao walked away, carrying the conversation with her. Silence was the only thing that went on between the two. Neither of them spoke, only stared off into space. She walked to talk to him, to make him notice her, but she was too nervous to do anything.

Minutes ticked by, and finally, Kaoru convinced herself to talk to him. She kept saying that this was possibility the only chance she'll have. She took a deep breath and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

His beautiful eyes turned to her. "Depends on what it is."

"It's a very stupid question. How did you get that scar on your left cheek?"

He stared at her for a moment before giving her a smile. "You're the fiftieth person who has asked me that."

"Does that mean you're not going to answer?"

"No, I'll answer. It was an accident I had when I was younger. One of my friends found a couple of katanas in his parent's closet, and we decided to play out a fight. One thing led to another, and I ended up with this X-shaped scar, and my friend ended up to be grounded for a year."

"Are you still friends with him?"

"Yeah. He's the drummer in my band, Escape Wheel. You heard of us?"

"Of course! I've been to some of your shows. You're an awesome guitarist and an awesome singer…" Kaoru trailed off, realizing what she doing. She should have made a sign that said, "Kaoru likes Kenshin" and hung it around her neck.

Kenshin laughed and actually started talking to her. Their conversation went to many topics. Bands that each liked. The shows that Kenshin appeared at, as well as many other things. Each time that Kaoru spoke she was becoming more and more comfortable. She was overcoming her nervousness.

When Misao appeared form her time spent in the bathroom, she saw that Kaoru was actually talking to Kenshin. Not wanting to interrupt them, she walked towards her own crush. Aoshi Shinomori, the coldest man in school, but also the hottest. She sat down across from him, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Hello, Aoshi."

Aoshi looked at her with his ice blues eyes and nodded a hello. It was hard to get a word out of him.

"So how are you?"

Aoshi shrugged.

"How was your day?"

He shrugged once again.

With that, Misao knew she would have to spend the remainder of the period to get him to talk. While Misao was yapping away, Aoshi was smiling inside knowing the irritation the girl was feeling when he didn't talk to her. He hated to admit it but he liked the girl. A great deal.

The conversation between Kaoru and Kenshin soon came to an end. Still wanting to talk to him, Kaoru took a different route.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Aoshi and I are going to a party tonight, as well as some other things."

"A party? Have fun!"

Kenshin smiled. "Why don't you come with us?" His gaze went to the couple sitting at the other table. "You could even bring your friend. I'm sure Aoshi would like that."

Kaoru stared at him, wondering if she heard him right. _Did he just invite me to hang out with him?_ But sadly, she dropped her gaze. There was no way she could go.

"I would love to go, but I have no way of getting there."

"I could pick you up."

For a moment her hopes lifted, but it didn't last long. "My father is a bit overprotective. There is no way he'll let me leave with a guy."

"I'll give you the directions, in case you do find a way to get there."

The last bell rang, as Kenshin finished giving Kaoru the directions. They said their good-byes and he walked out the door. Misao came up beside her, hearing that Kenshin invited her to a party and that her Aoshi would be there. By then, an idea hit her. She knew it was wrong. She knew she could get in trouble if she was caught but she didn't care. She had a feeling that that night was a night she was never going to forget.

"Mom, Misao is here. I'm leaving." Kaoru said, opening the door.

"Wait, when will you be home?" her mother asked.

"Well, I have a curfew. So, I'll be home around then."

"Okay, have fun with your friend dear."

"Yup, bye Mom."

The door closed with a soft click, and she walked towards the car. After a few seconds, the car was on the road as Kaoru put on her seatbelt.

"So, where are we going?" Misao asked. "Don't give me street names. I'll get us lost."

A giggle came from Kaoru's mouth, before answering, "I'll tell you where to go, don't worry about it."

"I'm trusting you Kaoru. If you keep me from Aoshi, I'll hurt you."

Twenty minutes later they were there. Cars surrounded the house, forcing Misao to park far away. They walked into the house, the blaring music reaching their ears. The house was filled with teenagers. Teenagers that were looking for one moment of happiness.

"I'm going to go look for Aoshi. Have fun looking for Kenshin."

Before Kaoru could protest, she was left standing in the doorway. She was in an unknown place, alone. She didn't know what to do, but thought it was a smart idea to move around. Can't stay in one spot to look for someone.

She walked into, what looked like the living room. The room was filled with drinking and dancing teenagers. Her gaze went from one end to another. She didn't see any sign of Kenshin. He was easy to spot with his blood-red hair. Where was he?

She turned around, to continue her search in another room. As she did so, she collided into someone. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her.

"Well, hello there."

Kaoru lifted her head, her gaze coming upon a handsome face with a cold smile. She could smell the beer radiating from him. Great, she just had to be grabbed by a drunken man. This wasn't going to be easy.

She pushed against his shoulders, only to have his arms tightened around her. Panic quickly expanded with her body. What was she going to do? She tried to remember the defensive moves her father taught her, but her mind drew a blank. Oh God…

"If I had to guess, I'd say you want me to release you." He said.

"Yes, that's what I want. Let me go."

He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. She gasped from the pain it produced.

"Now why would I want to do that, when I have an urge to kiss your lips?"

"Let her go. Now."

The man's body stiffened, afraid of the man behind Kaoru. She knew who was behind her and gave a sigh of release. Thank God.

The man's hands left Kaoru, walking away till he reached a safe distance. "Nothing happened Himura. I was just getting to know the girl."

Kenshin came to stand in front of Kaoru, protecting her. She was glad that he came in time. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if he didn't.

"Touch her again, you'll regret it." Kenshin softly said, trying to hide his anger.

The man nodded, then quickly ran away. It was obvious to Kaoru that that man feared Kenshin.

Kenshin turned to face the woman behind him, stepping close to her body. He grabbed her chin, tilting her gaze up to meet his gaze. His eyes were glowing as she never seen them before. She could almost lose herself in them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes thank you."

He rubbed the back of his fingers along the side of her cheek. She found the caress strangely comforting. She found her face tilting toward the touch, enjoying it.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." He said, smiling slightly at her reaction.

"Yeah, but Misao and I came up with a plan."

"I guess I should be thankful. I now in the presence of a beautiful lady."

Kaoru blushed, turning her gaze away from him. She could hear his chuckle, which only deepened the blush.

His head lowered, his breath hot against her ear. "Why the blushes?" He whispered.

She couldn't find the ability to answer him. She was overcome with embarrassment, as well as his intoxicating presence. When she felt his lips move over ear and across her temple, she knew she wasn't going to talk for a while.

His lips moved along cheek, slowly moving towards her lips. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when she would feel his lips over hers.

She felt his breath against her lips. She reached up to clutch his upper arms. If she didn't grab something, she was sure she was going to fall to the floor.

"Hey Kenshin. What's up?"

Kaoru felt Kenshin retreat, staring at the person who interrupted them. Slowly, she opened her eyes, watching as Kenshin narrowed his.

"Sano, can't you see that I'm busy here?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru followed Kenshin's gaze, seeing a man with a cup in his hand. He was tall, brown hair with brown eyes. He wore an opened white buttoned up shirt, as well as white pants.

Sano's gaze went from Kenshin to Kaoru. His eyes went up and down her body, making her feel like a piece of meat.

"Yeah, I see you're busy." Sano answered, returning his gaze to Kenshin.

"Then leave."

Sano laughed, walking towards the couple. Kenshin released Kaoru and turned around to confront his friend. Sano raised his eyebrow, and smiled.

"Hey, nothing to worry about Kenshin. Just going to introduce myself." He stopped in front of Kaoru. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"Now, leave Sano." Kenshin stated.

Before Sano could respond, a girl came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was tall but not tall enough, having to stand on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Sano smiled, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kaoru. Kenshin, have fun." With that, Sano walked away.

Kenshin took her hand, before saying, "Let's go find someplace more private."

Without thinking, Kaoru nodded, letting him lead her. He walked towards the stairs, and the made their way upstairs. Each step, she began to feel more and more nervous. What was going to happen when they reached this place?

**I have to stop there, or I'm going to tell the whole story in one chapter. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it. For Misao and Aoshi fans, don't worrying their time is coming.**

**My other story _Demon's Love, _I do have another chapter, but it just doesn't sound right to me. So I have to fix it. I'll post it as fast as possible. Hope you all understand.**

**Please review!**


End file.
